The present invention relates to above deck propulsors for marine hovercraft applications. More particularly, the invention relates to a blade system that reduces the time and cost of repairing propeller blades damaged in use.
Hovercraft vehicles employ blowers for vehicle lift and a propeller and motor to drive forward. The blowers are directed downwardly on to sandy beaches at times, causing salt water and sand laden air to rise up into the propeller. Also, blade tip erosion due to airborne sand causes damage to the propeller blades, resulting in frequent repair and replacement of the blades.
A protective layer for the blade tips to protect them from erosion has not worked well because it is difficult to attach and tends to create an aerodynamic disruption in flow over the blade. Propeller blade tips are typically thin, leaving little room to hold fasteners.
A second problem in the use of above deck propulsors in marine hovercraft applications is known as the “green water” event. This occurs when a wave washes over the deck and is ingested by the propeller. This causes extensive damage to the propeller blades as well as to supporting structure.
Repair procedures for damaged propeller blades in these applications is costly and time consuming.